Chicken (Super Smash Mobs)
The Chicken is a kit in Super Smash Mobs. It costs 8000 gems, along with the Blaze and the Guardian. Together they are the most expensive classes in SSM. Stats Damage: 4.5 (Low) Armor: 2.5 (Lowest) '''(Chain Chestplate) Knock-back Taken: 200% (Super-Light Weight) (Lightest)' Health Regeneration: 0.2 per second '(Low)''' Attributes The Chicken is sometimes labeled the weakest kit in Super Smash Mobs, but due to a minuscule hitbox and 6 double jumps, it's the most evasive mob in the game. With 2 skills and a passive, it is capable of causing decent damage. Egg Blaster does no knock-back, but a decent amount of damage. Chicken Missile does fairly good damage and a bit of knockback. Chicken Missile's strongest point, however, is that it can recharge instantly if you hit a mob or projectile with it, making it effective for spamming and dealing lots of damage at close to medium range. The Chicken, with one of the smallest hitboxes in the game, is good at close range, as they are extremely hard to hit and they have an instantly-recharging Chicken Missile with AoE. Flaps are exceptional for escaping, and they supply the Chicken with great horizontal recovery and can be used up to eight times. However, this kit is criticized for its infamously low stats. Chicken has the lowest stats out of any kit; having the lowest armor stats in the game, but dealing moderate damage. It's very light-weight, and has low health regeneration - leaving the Chicken catastrophically defenseless. Chicken Missile is very predictable and is easily evadable. Egg Blaster is less predictable and slightly harder to dodge, but it deals no knockback. Flaps have excellent horizontal recovery and they can outrun opponents very easily, but they have mediocre vertical jump and it's hard to go up to a high point with them. Overall, the Chicken is very much an evasive, hit-and-run kit. Its skills have a short cooldown and mediocre damage, and its armor is very poor. As chicken, you are best off if you use a hit-and-run style; Chicken has low armor but is hard to hit in motion. Moveset The Chicken is equipped with a Sword, Axe, and Compass. Sword Move - Egg Blaster Hold Block and you'll shoot out a barrage of low damage eggs, but the quantity can make them deadly. Hitting foes with moderate amounts of eggs will result in decent amounts of damage being done. Deals no knock-back, but it can stop players from moving, making it deadly, especially if you catch opponents in mid-air. The real strength in this relies in the extremely fast recharge of 2 seconds. Axe Move - Chicken Missile , Right Click the Axe to shoot out a baby chick to do moderate damage and good vertical knock-back, as well as a small AoE explosion (Does not recharge when hit by the radius). A small white firework determines the radius of the damage. This makes it extremely useful for constant spamming and juggling. If a mob or a projectile hits the chick, it will instantly recharge, which is its strongest point as you can spam it at close to medium range. If you or other players hit it, it will start to die and then randomly explode early. As it is highly predictable, it works best at close-range. Passive - Flap , , You are able to double jump up to eight times, with excellent aerial movement and horizontal recovery. Flaps draw from your Energy Bar, which rapidly regenerates on the ground. Every time you flap, the flap strength gets weaker until you can't flap anymore. Smash Crystal - Aerial Gunner Upon using the Smash Crystal, you gain unlimited flight and the ability to shoot eggs rapidly. This lasts 20 seconds. Trivia * Chicken is the only mob who can double jump eight times, the most of any mobs in SSM. Category:Super Smash Mobs Category:Kits Category:Super Smash Mobs Gem kits Category:Super Smash Mobs kits